1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to submunitions, and particularly to small-scale submunitions used in mine destruction applications.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of small-scale projectiles capable of individually defeating land or under-water mines has proven to be a successful method of neutralizing mines within a coverage area. In order to ensure destruction of a mine, current systems require the explosive payload of the projectile to be detonated while intimately coupled with the energetic fill of the mine. Moreover, in order to successfully defeat a mine, current projectiles must employ high energy explosive material of such quantity that a safe and arm mechanism is required to be integrated to meet modern safety standards. Traditional safe and arm mechanisms suffer problems including failing to fit within the housing of small-scale projectiles. Improvements to small-scale projectiles capable of defeating mines are thus desired.
There are many designs of submunitions used in mine destruction applications well known in the art, however, considerable shortcomings remain.
While the invention is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular forms disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the invention as defined by the appended claims.